


शर्तेँ [Rules]

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: Ouija: The Dark Board [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can play the game only if you know the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	शर्तेँ [Rules]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fopsyche94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/gifts).



> please read the first part of the series in order to understand/make sense of anything. yes, i have referenced many sites to write these rules. so, if you think it's 'plagiarism', please, just don't. the rules of the ouija board aren't anyone's property. oh, and i don't endorse this game either. enjoy!

 

 

> **How to play the Ouija Board Game.**
> 
> #1. Buy the ouija board from a reputed seller. Never make one yourself.
> 
> #2. Never use the ouija board alone. Have two or more people talk to the spirit, and an additional person to take note of the answers, words and letters the spirit reveals.
> 
> #3. Never use the board if you are in a negative state of mind. You have to be open-minded, calm and well-intentioned in order to make good use of the board.
> 
> #4. NEVER leave the planchette on the board if you aren’t using it.
> 
> #5. Never let the spirit count down through the numbers or letters, it can escape and loiter even after the board is closed.
> 
> #6. Never let the planchette lose contact with the board, it will yield the above result.
> 
> #7. Never disrespect any spirit, evil or not.
> 
> #8. The spirit creates “wins” for the user, causing him to become more and more dependent on the board. This is called “progressive entrapment”.
> 
> #9. Use candles, sage, and incense as much as you want to. Don’t film the event, record it on tape. Place a silver coin on the board.
> 
> #10. Signs of an evil spirit - The spirit draws a figure 8 sign on the board; The spirit draws the planchette to the four corners; The spirit makes many spelling mistakes.
> 
> #11. Never ask a spirit about death, about God, or for financial gains.
> 
> #12. ALWAYS say goodbye and take leave of the spirit, or politely ask him to leave.
> 
> #13. NEVER ASK A SPIRIT TO PROVE ITS EXISTENCE.You are giving it entry to the plane of the living, which is undesirable.
> 
>  

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"Come on, man. You only die once. Live to the fullest and die in glory!"_

_"Baekhyun, please."_

_"I'm serious. I got the board, and though I can't fully understand these English instructions, that's okay. Come on, let's do it._

_"Who else agreed to this hellish idea?"_

_"I'm planning to ask Sehun and Chanyeol too."_

_"Hm. That kid was joking around with me the other day."_


End file.
